The Thunder Empress and The Second Titania
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: 2 cewek Absurd masuk ke sebuah sekolah elit khusus sihir ,dan...ya' know..masalah baru muncul.../Yak,Sekolah benernya ngebahas ini juga gak penting..Dan,oh…apa-apaan dua anak tadi? Menggosip soal aku dan Yume? Blablabla, yes whatever,I dun care/ "KAMPRET BANGET COWOK MATA BELANG TADI,"/ SS-Class lagi? Meh./ Read and Review? x)


The Thunder Empress and The Second Titania

CK : LOL. Gue nekat,sumpah. Saat-saat Senen nanti UASB Mat,gue sempet-sempetnya ngetik FF baru. Well,gue rasa udah pada tau ini bakal pairing apa. Dan yeah,gue lumayan males lanjutin Our Guild…buat FF itu gatau Hiatus sampe kapan. Lol WTF. Oke mulai.

Disclaimer Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

.

.

"Hei-hei…Kau tau? Aku dengar katanya ada 2 murid baru loh! Katanya…yang satu Dragon Slayer elemen listrik..dan satu lagi punya Requip Magic!," seorang siswa (kita panggil Rin) heboh dengan gossip 'anak baru' nya di pagi itu. Temannya yang lagi duduk bersamanya di kantin (kita panggil Yue),hanya facepalm liat kehebohan temannya itu.

"Hei… kau pernah lihat anak itu di sekolah? Apa mungkin dia anak baru itu?," ucap temannya lagi sambil menunjuk dua gadis dengan rambut orang terang dan ungu violet yang berjalan melewati dua anak perempuan yang sedang ber-gossip itu. Tampaknya menuju ke Ruang Administrasi. Dua-bocah-penggosip itu melihat terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan lagi pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei Rin…mereka,punya aura yang..uh..berbeda dengan rata-rata anak sekolah ini…aura mereka…terlalu menekan..," ucap Yue sambil melihat kearah Rin dan Rin mengangguk setuju. Dengan ekspresi serius,mereka mengobrolkan hal gak penting tentang dua anak tadi.

"Hey,Yue…Kau tau? Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang mereka….alasan mengapa mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah elit macam Shiroi Sky ini…berarti kan sihir mereka diatas rata-rata. Kata anak-anak yang dulu satu sekolah dengannya..mereka disebut 'The Thunder Empress' dan 'The second Titania'….,"

Rie P.O.V

Yak,Sekolah baru….sebenernya ngebahas ini juga gak penting..Dan,oh…apa-apaan dua anak tadi? Menggosip soal aku dan Yume? Blablabla, yes whatever,I dun care. Memangnya aku dan Yume ini ada apa? Sampai-sampai digossipin segala? Apakah menggosip anak baru itu sudah nge-trend di jaman ini? Tahun 958? Setauku,itu akan nge-trend di tahun 2000 keatas. Ya,sudahlah…lupakan soal tadi,dan apa salahnya aku dan Yume punya sihir Dragon Slayer dan Requip? Anehkah itu? Menurutku tidak,dan maaf,tadi aku tidak bertanya padamu. Haha.

"Naa,Yume…Ruang Pendaftarannya disitu kan? Mulai masuk sekolahnya hari ini kan?," tanyaku ogah-ogahan pada Yume yang berjalan di sebelahku. Yume menengok kearahku dengan muka malas,mirip banget sama oma tetanggaku. "Iya,kayaknya emang disana…ayo lah cepetan…pengen ke kelas terus tidur dulu sebelom pelajaran mulai…," ucapnya,dari gerakan tubuhnya,aku rasa dia udah ngebet pengen jalan ngesot,tapi gengsi.

"Iya dah,ini cepet nih…,"ucapku lalu memakai Thunder magic-ku di kaki,dan dalam sekejap aku sampai di depan pintu Ruang Pendaftaran. Yume cengo dan memakai Requip Magic-nya dan sama sepertiku,dalam sekejap ia sampai di sampingku dan kita masuk ke ruang pendaftaran bersama.

"Permisi…kami mau daftar sebagai murid baru…," ucap Yume sopan,aku sih ogah ngomong dengan sopan-santun-lalala begitu,dibanding aku,Yume lebih sopan. Aku dan Yume menghampiri meja Pendaftaran,mengisinya dan segera keluar meninggalkan guru yang cengo.

"Rie Dreyar… Yume Scarlet Fernandez…APA?!," Yah yah,guru itu sudah membaca namaku dan Yume…reaksi itu lagi. Meh. Aku dan Yume kni berjalan kearah kelas X-A. Kelas untuk anak-anak dengan kekuatan sihir SS atau S-Class,lagi-lagi..

"AW! Hei! Jalan hati-hati dong! Pake mata apa pake mulut?!," teriakku ketika aku menabrak seseorang. Cowok. Rambut merah. Mata belang,untungnya hidungnya gak belang. Cowok kampret itu hanya melihat kearahku dengan tatapan dingin,aku segera berdiri dan berdecih pelan. Yume terlihat biasa saja,OH TUHAN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUAT TEMAN PONI BELAH-KU ITU PUNYA BELAS KASIHAN TERHADAP TEMANNYA INI?! Sudahlah, dan Yume pun berjalan melewati cowok itu.

"Sudahlah Rie,cowok itu juga S-Class…jangan menantangnya di saat-saat seperti ini,kita kan masih anak baru…nanti kalau kita sudah lama di sekolah ini,jaili dia sesukamu..," ucap Yume dengan muka pokerpes. Not bokerpes yah,catat itu. Dan,catatan lain untuk kalian,Yume itu bukan cewek polos biasa,muka malaikat dengan hati iblis.

" Yah,oke lah…sesukamu…intinya cowok mata belang itu akan tau akibatnya nanti…dasar cowok menyebalkaaaannn!," ucap dan teriakku sampai aku hampir menyetrum beberapa anak yang lewat dengan sihirku,kalau saja Yume tidak mengancamku dengan armor The Knight-nya. Eh,tunggu dulu…kau bingung? Ah,benar juga! Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dan Yume yah?! Gomeen~ Oke,namaku Rie Dreyar…aku ini putri dari Laxus Dreyar dan Cana Alberona..aku mempunyai Thunder Dragon Slayer magic seperti tou-san. Saat di SMP,Aku dipanggil dengan sebutan 'The Thunder Empress'.Aku memiliki rambut orange terang dengan kepangan disekitar ,mataku berwarna coklat-biru. Belang kayak cowok tadi sih..bodo aku galau…orangtua-ku tinggi menjulang,tapi aku hanya 151 cm.. temanku ini,Yume Scarlet Fernandez,putri dari Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandez…dia memiliki Requip Magic seperti ibunya. Sama sepertiku,di SMP dulu dia dipanggil ' The Second Titania'. Ia memiliki rambut violet se-punggung dan warna mata yang 160 cm. Dia lebih tinggi dariku,dan well…kita ini TWINNIE. Bukan kembar kandung,tapi kita ini sangatlah mirip dalam sikap,dan kita juga suka meng-kombinasikan serangan,kita juga selalu bersama kemana-mana.

-Kelas X-A-

_(Normal POV)_

Rie dan Yume memasuki kelas itu,dan kau tau apa yang memenuhi mata mereka? Jawabannya hanya satu.

PELANGI.

'Dafuk,ini….opo…' ucap Rie dan Yume dalam hati sambil tampang WTF andalan. Beberapa anak-anak menengok kea rah Rie dan Yume yang masih facepalm di depan pintu,beberapa lagi baca majalah bokep bersama,beberapa tebar feromon,dan beberapa maen pok ame-ame. Absurd,sangat.

"Udah,kita yang masih waras…duduk di pojok sana,pojok sana…," ucap Yume sambil menunjuk ke tempat duduk paling pojok belakang sebelah kanan. Rie menganguk dan mereka segera melesat duduk dengan manis di tempatnya. Gak sampe 10 detik,ada 1 anak cowok yang mukanya ketauan kepo akut nyamperin Rie dan Yume.

"Etto…kalian murid baru ya-ssu?! KENALKAN! AKU KISE RYOUTA-SSU!," ucap cowok itu dengan riang gembira tralala-trilili. Rie dan Yume facepalm lagi,dan tersenyum kecil. Senyum itu terpaksa,oke?

"Yume Scarlet Fernandez…," ucap Yume dengan suara unyu-unyu-minta-dibejek. Rie hampir ngakak gegulungan,temennya yang biasanya jadi otak kejahilannya ini bisa jadi manis begitu lagi?! EHUE.

"Rie Dreyar…," ucap Rie santai bodo amat. Yah,kalau Yume otak nya…Rie tentu tangan dan kaki dari kejahilan itu. Kalian tidak tahu juga? Kasihan,dulu saat SD,mereka pernah mencuri kolor-kolor tetangga mereka, yang akhirnya ditangkap oleh Ayah mereka dan dapat hukuman disuruh balikin kolor-kolor itu dengan memakai kolor sendiri-sendiri di kepala. Buset.

"Yoroshiku-ssu! Riecchi..dan…Yumecchi!," ucap Kise lagi,sungguh innocent. Beberapa menit setelah perkenalan absurd tadi,guru masuk. Dan bujug buset,langsung dikasih tugas! Gak susah sih…tuliskan Go-sila (jepangnya Pancasila).Otak jail Rie dan Yume bekerja lagi. Anak-anak Pelangi lain mengerjakan dengan tekun,terutama cowok-megane-no-wortel di depan sana. Dan kira-kira beginilah Go-sila Rie dan Yume :

_Satu, Ke-Tuhanan yang Maha Esa. (Normal)_

_Dua, Ke-hewanan yang korupsi dan tidak beradab._

_Tiga, perpecahan kacamata si cowok-megane-no-wortel._

_Empat, Kerajaan yang di-budak-an oleh Kebo,Sapi,dan per-kebunan per-ketuaan._

_Lima, Ke-korupsian bagi seorang raja kampret._

Dan kertas jahanam itu dikumpul ke gurunya. Mereka dengan polos dan tanpa berdosa ketawa-ketawa,tanpa mengetahui pelangi yang mulai akan tertarik pada mereka.

-TBC-

LOL,maaf gaje dan garing..trus,ada yang mau liat Yume dan Rie? Silahkan di Instagram fairy_rie_dreyar dan fairy_floweryume. Ini promosi,oke? Lol,jadi,silahkan post ripiu anda dikotak repiu. Daah.


End file.
